Brotherly Love
by potentialauthor18
Summary: This is a story that I started but removed a while ago. I'm bringing it back. Now for the real summary. Michael had already defeated the first pokemon league and was well on his way to beating the second one. His life couldn't be better. This was not to last as he soon lost his life in a freak storm. His little sister is crushed but maybe not all is lost. Rebirth.
1. Chapter 1: Time of Dying

**I have decided to write a reborn story. I have not done so before but I hope this one goes well. Please tell me what you think (especially if you've written a reborn story). I might redo this. **

Chapter 1: Time of Dying

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on that Steelix!" Michael yelled. A torrent of fire erupted from his pokemon's mouth and engulfed the Steelix's head. With a great crash, the metal snake Pokémon crashed to the ground. Typhlosion roared in triumph as its foe hit the floor. Both trainers recalled their respective Pokémon and congratulated each other on a well fought battle. "That was great; it's just too bad that I had to use Steelix against a fire-type." The defeated Cool Trainer said, shaking Michael's hand.

Michael smiled. The Cool Trainer had done pretty well. He laughed at the name. The "Cool Trainers" were called that because they thought they were so cool. Technically, they were professional trainers but people called them Cool Trainer's behind their backs. "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure Typhlosion could hold her own against any Pokémon you threw at her, save water types."

The other trainer laughed with him. "Starters tend to do that."

After healing his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, Michael decided to let them out of their balls. First, of course, was his Typhlosion. He remembered when he first saw her. Even then he had every reason to think she would come out on top. Next he sent his Tyranitar, Ampharos, Dragonite, Fearow, and Gyarados. He had to smile at the last one. Everybody had laughed at how wimpy his Magikarp was… until it evolved. He was proud of his team. With the help of half of them, he won the Kanto league. He was now well on his way to challenging the elite four of this league.

Reminiscing about his beginning days as a Pokémon trainer made him remember something. Something that may be more important than the Johto League. His little sister's 15th birthday. "Oh, shit." He said quietly. Being the 18 year old champion was kind of a big deal for his little sister. She wanted to be just like him when she started her journey. Running inside the Pokémon Center he quickly contacted Professor Elm.

"Michael what can I help you with?" Elm asked, noticing Michael's almost desperate expression.

"Professor, I need you to tell me that I have at least one Pokémon egg in your lab." Michael needed an egg because he trained all of his Pokémon until they had at least evolved. He wanted his sister to start with something new; that way she could train it from the beginning.

Smiling, the Professor thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure if you do have any left. They may have all hatched." Michael grabbed the screen.

"Professor if you're yanking my chain I swear!" he pleaded.

Elm put his hands in front of him and laughed. "Don't worry Michael I was just fooling around. You have plenty of eggs here, what kind do you need?"

Michael took a second to think about it. After a short while he got an idea. _Claire did always say she wanted to be like me._ "I think a Cyndaquil egg would be a good idea, don't you think so?" he asked.

Elm chuckled at that. "That it would be at that." He was just loading the egg into the teleporter when the power went out. "What the blazes?" he yelled, smacking the machine. He looked outside and noticed a huge storm was brewing. "Ah."

Michael was somewhat surprised when the professor's screen went black. "Did he just hang up on me?" he threw his hands into the air. "Now what am I gonna do? Claire will kill me if I don't get her anything." Rubbing his hands through his black hair, he cried out, and threw his hands into the air. "Can this day get any worse!" **BOOM.** With those famous words, it began to rain.

Going over the problem in his head he finally decided on what he was going to do. The only option left open to him was to fly to New Bark and give her the egg himself. Sure, it was thundering and lighting outside but this was his sister. "Go Dragonite!" he yelled. The tall orange dragon Pokémon emerged, looking less than pleased by the weather.

"Oh, come off it! You been hit by worse than this." He groaned, seeing it eye the storm.

Reluctantly, Dragonite allowed him on its back and they flew off into the storm. Thunder shook him to his core and the rain had soaked him to the bone. The flashes of lighting that randomly lit the sky up seemed uncomfortably close. Dragonite was getting quite uncomfortable as well. Michael patted him on the side. "It's okay boy, at least we know it won't get any worse than this." He had said something very much like that when the storm started. This time, unfortunately, the outcome would be far worse.

Looking up, Dragonite let out scream. Out of the rolling clouds of thunder, a shape was twisting it's self free. It wound down until it touched the ground and revealed itself to be a pillar of wind and rain, a tornado. It was too late for them to avoid it and the pair crashed into the cyclone. Dragonite couldn't pull free of the whirling vortex and Michael knew that if he let this go on much longer, the storm would rip Dragonite's wings off. Knowing that his would happen if he didn't do anything, Michael chose to make the sacrifice himself. "Dragonite, return!" The Pokémon roared at him, refusing. With a grim expression, Michael pushed the ball onto the dragon Pokémon.

"I wasn't asking." Michael said softly, as the Pokémon disappeared in a red light. He felt the whirlwind take hold of him as he was swung around and around. He hit multiple objects on the way up and prayed that each one would at least knock him unconscious. He was at last thrown free of the violent wind and, for moment, felt peace. His body was broken and he was falling to his doom. "I'm sorry, Claire." He called, feeling the wind rustle past him. Then there was nothing but darkness.

**I hope this wasn't too bad for a first attempt. Please let me know what you guys think. Later. **


	2. OC Sheet

**All right. Now I'm sure that I might recieve some flack over this but I need OC's. They must be from Kanto or Johto. Last time I recieved quite a few that deviated from one of the few rules I had. I don't want any starters. I do need a love interest for Michael so keep your ages in mind. Read the OC sheets below.**

Pokemon OC Sheet

Name:

Sex:

Pokemon(along with type and I know it's redunant but it's been a while since I've played that season.):

Moves that you know right now(don't give your OC an overpowering move right from the start. I will take one egg, but that is it.): Example-Tackle and Leer. These moves will be shown at the end of every chapter.

Distinguishing features(this is not a must and I don't want every single one to have something like this.):

How your OC comes across to other pokemon:

History(again, not a must. Not every one should have some sob story back ground that made it not want to trust people.):

Nature/example-Mischeavious, adamant, serious, etc(Just like the games. It's not going to make or break your OC it will just give me a good idea of how they'll act.):

Fears(?):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stats: Below you can see the different stats. You have 80 stat points at your disposale. I will show you Michael's that way you can have an example. Make sure that you're OC has it's strength's and weaknesses. Michael has pretty low sp. Defense(so a little water is fatal, lol) and his speed is bad(because he's not exactly used to walking around). These stats will be shown at the end of every chapter, whenever I post the next one that is.

Health: 20

Attack: 15

Defense: 11

Sp. Attack: 16

Sp. Defense: 9

Speed: 9

PM me this when you're done. I will also tell you if I don't like it. If I say so then please don't bitch and give up. Try again. I will say why I don't like it, I won't just toss it back and say no. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Respond by PM that way someone doesn't complain(A little tip, whenever you send me your OC, erase everything that I put here that you don't need. Examples-Anything in parantheses, my examples, this entire bottom paragraph, and the paragraph in bold. It doesn't really matter, I just don't want to read through something that I wrote). Can't wait for any OC's! Later.

I have two OCs now. One is an electric type pokemon and one is a normal type pokemon. Both evolve and one evolves into a different type.


	3. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Michael just died and is about to get his chance at rebirth. I'm just going to get to the point that way we can get on with the story. Warning, there will be foul language. I also appreciate all the tidbits of information that I got from various reborn stories. **

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Inside the black that had consumed him, Michael saw a white light in the distance. _Well I'll be damned; it's the light at the end of the tunnel._ He thought with wonder. Deciding that there was nowhere else to go, he headed for the light. When he was finally standing before it he allowed himself a joke. _Go into the light Michael, go into the light!_ He chuckled and took a step in. He almost jumped back out of the shimmering portal when a voice seemed to answer him. _Yes, Michael come to the light. Do not fear and blah, blah, blah. Get in here already, I don't have all day! _ Following the voice he quickly stepped through the portal and into the beginning of his new life.

"What the hell?" he said aloud, looking at his white surroundings. "This is the same as the dark place except everything's white!"

Out of the whiteness a small figure began to float towards him. It was fairly small, with a cat-like face, four feet; short in the front and long in the back, and a flexible tail. Watching it circle in front of him he realized with a start that this was the legendary Pokémon Mew. _Took you long enough to figure it out, ya Slowpoke! _Coming to rest in front of his face, the legend put a paw to its chin, contemplating. _Though I don't think you would appreciate being a Slowpoke, would you? _Not sure where this was going, Michael decided to play it safe. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm pretty sure I'd rather be human that a Slowpoke."

The white Pokémon stopped rubbing its chin and blinked at him. Then with a high-pitched laugh it performed an aerial backflip and began to giggle to itself. _Sorry pal, but I can only change humans into Pokémon; I can't restore you to your natural body. _Michael's eyes grew wide and began to back away. "Now just a second now; who said anything about turning me into a fucking Pokémon?"

Mew cocked its head at him. _I believe that was me? Then again, if you want to stay dead I can just release you like a worthless Magikarp. _It looked at him closer. _You've got quite a mouth on you, did you know that? I am so glad that Claire won't be able to understand a word you're saying. _Michael narrowed his eyes. "What does this have to do with my sister?" The legendary giggled again. _You'll see. _Its eyes lit up with a blue aura, and Michael once again started to slip into unconsciousness. _Why does death have to be such a drag?_ He groaned before slipping away.

Claire was overcome with grief. The authorities had found her brother's body lying in the wreckage of the storm. He was pronounced dead at the scene. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ She cried to herself. _Not on my birthday! I wanted to see him so bad and now I'll never be able to make him proud!_ That very day they had Michael's funeral. His body was laid to rest and everyone gave the family their condolences. Claire could hear whispers of "That poor girl." And "On her birthday, she won't be able to celebrate it without thinking of him." She wished they would all just go away.

Then she noticed Professor Elm trudging towards her. She knew that he was one of the few people besides her that knew Michael personally; most of the others were just fans and admirers. He stopped in front of her, his face filled with grief. Knowing that he had to fulfill Michael's final wish, he put a consoling hand on Claire's shoulder. "Michael left something for you, Claire." He said softly. "For your birthday; it's in my lab, would you like to see it?" she nodded, still looking at her brother's grave. Elm lead her over to his car and drove them to his laboratory.

Bringing her inside, he brought her to the egg that Michael had wanted to give to her. It was a dark green, almost black, with red and orange spots on it. Claire's eyes widened in wonder at it. She couldn't believe that Michael had left her an egg. This meant she could become a trainer; she could live up to his memory. She tentatively reached for it and but drew her hand back and looked at Elm with questioning eyes. He motioned for her to pick it up. "Take it, it's yours." She scooped it up and cradled it in her arms.

Not being able to control herself, she began to cry. _Even in death, Michael still manages to be the best big brother in the world!_ A few tears fell onto the egg and it began to glow.

Michael woke up inside what appeared to be a spherical container. Once again, everything was dark. _You know, I'm getting pretty sick of being left in the freaking dark all the time!_ He settled himself to wait and was just starting to get some sleep when his chamber began to move. _What the hell is happening now an earthquake? My luck cannot be this bad! _The rocking stopped and he began to hear voices. "Take it, it's yours." _That's Professor Elm!_ He thought. Then he heard the sobs. _Oh shit that's Claire! She's probably devastated, I have to get out and be there for her. _Feeling her tears hit the surface of his container he tried to get out with all his strength. He was surprised when he heard something begin to crack. He pushed harder and heard even more cracking. _Don't worry Claire, I'm coming!_ He thought. Light flooded his vision and he stepped forward…and then fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

Claire squeaked as the egg began to move along with the glowing. She set the trembling egg on the floor and watch, mesmerized, as it began to crack open. She saw small pieces begin to fall off then all at once a large chunk of the egg was removed and a small, dark green ball rolled out. For a second Claire thought another egg had fallen out. Then the ball uncurled and a baby Cyndaquil started to flop around, whining. Her eyes widened with excitement as the Pokémon seemed to see her, though to her its eyes seemed closed, and uselessly tried to crawl towards her, screaming pitifully.

_"God, why is it so fucking bright?" _Michael yelled as the ceiling lights assaulted his eyes. After his eyes stopped burning he saw Claire staring at him. "You don't have to cry anymore Claire, I'm here!" He tried to run over to her but fell onto his face. "What the hell; what's with my fucking legs?" looking down he noticed that his legs where short, stubby and a single claw on his back legs. Knowing that he could be God knows what he tried to find a mirror. "Mew, if you turned me into a fucking Slowpoke I swear to God!" he yelled, still not being able to do much more than flop around.

Claire noticed that the baby Cyndaquil was having trouble moving around. Clapping her hands she called to it. "Come here Cyndaquil, come to mommy!" It cocked its head comically at her.

_Mommy; have you lost your mind girl? _Then her words hit home. "Holy shit I'm a baby fucking Cyndaquil!" Grinning what he was sure was an intimidating smile he yelled, "Me, use Flamethrower!" Eagerly wanting to try his new powers. He was surprised when nothing happened. "The deuce?"

Claire laughed as the little guy smiled cutely at her and yelled "Cynda, Cyndaquil!" She smiled as it began to pout angrily. "Oh, you're so cute!" she yelled running over to it and scooping it up.

"Why can't I use Flame-WHAT THE HELL CLAIRE!" he cried out as he found himself up in her arms. He unintentionally let loose a flame from his back. Claire screamed and dropped him. Elm quickly called out "Yeah Cyndaquil's are easily startled and their backs catch on fire when they're scared." He chuckled a little as he saw the Pokémon had curled into a ball. "They also do that."

Claire hadn't been burned, just surprised. Realizing that she had dropped the little guy she slowly bent down and pick him up, under the armpits. "I'm so sorry Cyndaquil, I didn't mean to drop you, and I was just surprised." Looking apologetic, her expression quickly changed to thoughtful. "I think Cyndaquil's a bit of mouth full, don't you?" Little did she know how much of a mouth he had on him.

"Fucking hell, Claire you scared the shit out of me! You think I was prepared for you to just up and grab me? This shit is gonna take some getting used to, you get me?" he grumbled.

"I think its, time we gave you a nickname little guy!" She said happily.

"I also think that-wait, what now?" Michael asked. "Oh God your giving me a nickname? Because I swear that if you name me Cyndy I'm gonna burn you." He threatened.

She thought about for a moment. "How does Smokey sound?" she asked. By the way the Cyndaquil's arms waved around and shook its head, she was pretty sure that was a no.

"There is no way in hell your calling me Smoky, ya got that!" he yelled at her. He tried to think of a name himself. "Maybe Hellfire or wait, no, no Destructor!" he yelled, waving his arms to emphasize his point.

Clair gave it some more thought. She stopped and looked at Michael. "Wait a moment; I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl yet!"

Michael looked at her sharply. "Let's get this straight, I'm your brother and am supposed to protect you from that, not encourage you to-THE HELL YOU TURNING ME OVER FOR! He yelled.

"Don't worry Cyndaquil; this will only take a second." Nodding she flipped him back over. "It's a boy!" she called happily to Elm. He grinned. "Ah, that's great Claire."

_I feel violated._ Michael thought quietly.

Claire smiled. "Now that I know you're a boy, I can give you a proper name." Quickly rolling a few around in her head she decided to see what Cyndaquil thought of them. "How about Torch?" she asked.

"Nah." He answered, shaking his head.

"Burn." She asked again.

"Don't make me live up to the name." He shook his head.

"Flamer." She inquired.

"I will jump into another tornado if you do." He shook his head again.

She finally came up with a decent one. "How does Flame sound?"

Michael considered it. "Hm, short, sweet, and to the point and judging by the other names you came up with, probably my safest choice." He agreed. "From now on you can call me Flame."

Claire screamed with happiness and scooped him up. "Yay! Wait till everyone sees us Flame, were gonna own this league!" she laughed, swinging him over her head.

"Yippee." Flame answered back.

**So what do you think? I apologize if some of those names where ones that other people use or have used but Flame was the name I gave to my starter on Leaf Green. Just to make it clear, Flame is going to be the big potty mouth of the group. I am also taking OC's. I need five Pokémon for Clair's group. I am only doing Johto and Kanto Pokémon. PM your OC's to me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Baby Steps

**How will Michael, I mean Flame, deal with starting his new life as a baby Cyndaquil? There will be crying, there will be language lessons, and there will be milk!(Warning: there will also be cursing.) Just a reminder, I need OC's, especially for Claire's Pokémon. You need to pick a species, name him/her, and give them a distinct personality. I am only accepting Kanto and Johto Pokémon. **

Chapter 3: Baby Steps

Claire was woken up the following day by Flame screaming his head off. "Hey, I just came into this world yesterday and have had nothing to fucking eat!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He had slept pretty well but, being a baby, had woken up at a very early time.

When he woke up he had the strongest urge for food. His stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. He tried getting Claier's attention, but she snoozed on. Not knowing what else to do, he gave into his baby instincts and bawled for all he was worth. _This is what babies do when their hungry, right? _He thought to himself. When Claire finally rolled out of bed, she quickly padded over to his makeshift crib; a cardboard box with blankets in the bottom.

"What's wrong little guy?" she said, picking him up and gazing at him concernedly.

"The hell you think Claire? If my stomach doesn't get some damn food, and fast, there isn't going to be anywhere for the food to go!" he screamed.

Claire eyed him over. "Do you need to go potty?" Flame grumbled.

Then his stomach grumbled as well. Both of them looked down at it, and understanding appeared on Claire's face. "Oh, you're hungry, of course!" She hurriedly brought him downstairs. On the way, Flame patted his growling midsection with a small paw. "About time you did something right!"

Fiona, Claire's mom, smiled as her daughter ran towards her; the baby Cyndaquil in her arms. "Mom, he's hungry! What do I feed him?" she asked.

Her mother chuckled. "What do all baby's eat honey?" she asked sweetly. Claire thought for a second. "He wants milk!" she said with a start.

Running to the fridge she quickly yanked the door open. Flame shivered a little as the cool air washed over him. But looking inside, his chilliness left him. _Food._ Claire looked around before finally finding a jar of Miltank-milk. She was just about to open it when a thought struck her. "Mom, how's he going to drink this?" Good thing mothers know all. Walking over to a cabinet she brought out a baby bottle. Tossing it to Claire she said "That was your old bottle Claire, seems right that you should use it again."

Claire quickly filled the bottle with milk. She put the nipple to Flame's mouth who immediately latched on and began to suck. Then, with a sputter, he unfastened and began to spit the milk out. "Damn, that shits cold!" he yelled.

Claire set the bottle aside and looked at Flame with a motherly expression which was mirrored by her own mother. "What's wrong, it looks like he doesn't like it." Her mother grabbed out her phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang for a few seconds until someone picked it up. "Yes what can I help you with?" Professor Elm answered.

"Yeah, Elm, this is Fiona and I'm calling because we're having a bit of trouble with little Flame here."

"What kind of problem?" Elm inquired.

"He won't drink his milk and we aren't sure what to feed him if he doesn't like milk."

Elm laughed on the other end. "No, all babies like milk; the key is knowing _how _they like it." Continuing he quickly explained how newborn fire Pokémon need warm, or sometimes hot, milk when they first start. "The milk from their mother would be hot which, besides nurturing the baby Pokémon, it also gives it warmth. After a month or so the newborn will have matured enough to keep itself warm with the fire inside its body. Like us, he also needs three meals a day, uh, bottles a day. "

"Thank you Elm, you're a genius you know that?" Fiona laughed.

Elm chuckled. "I know, take care!" and hang up.

Picking up Flames bottle, Fiona placed into the microwave. "Elm said that baby fire Pokémon need hot milk and that eventually they will outgrow it." The microwave dinged. "But for now, Flame, will need special attention." She wrapped the bottle in a towel, that way she didn't burn her hands, and passed it to Claire who in turn passed it to Flame.

_Now this is more like it!_ Flame thought, since his mouth was otherwise busy. The mother and daughter laughed as Flame emptied the bottle and, with a burp, rubbed his stomach contentedly. "If this is what babies get, I could get used to this." He said happily.

Claire's mom took her over to the couch and sat down with her. "I know that you want to start your Pokémon journey as soon as you can, but Elm said that Flame would need to be on hot bottles for about a month." Claire looked at her disappointedly.

Her mom rubbed her back in a, well, motherly way. "If it was only about the milk I could give you as much as you needed. My Miltank wouldn't mind but that's not the problem. You wouldn't have any way of heating up Flame's bottle until you got to the next town and he needs hot milk three times a day."

Flame looked up at Claire "Listen to mom Claire; she knows what she's talking about." Claire nodded and looked down at Flame with a tender face. Her mother attempted to cheer her up. "If you want to be ready for your journey, then this little guys gonna have to start training pronto! He can barely walk on his own let alone battle." She knew that Claire had inherited her brother's competitive spirit so she was familiar with how to work that angle. Claire looked at her mom with renewed confidence. "Your right!" Picking up Flame, she put his head on her shoulder and ran for the door. "Come on Flame, we've got some training to do!" He looked back at his mom with an irritated expression. "Nice job mom! I take back what I said before!"

Setting Flame on the grass, Claire walked ten feet away from him and got on her knees. "Okay Flame, first we need to get you walking. Come here boy, come on!" she said, her arms outstretched.

Flame got onto his feet. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm just gonna make a fool of myself?" struggling, he attempted a few steps. Naturally, he fell flat on his face. Fiona came out to watch, her plump Miltank right behind her. "Ah, what a cute little guy!" it gushed.

Flame looked at her with annoyance. "Shut up, I'm just not used to walking that's all!" The pink cow Pokémon walked over to him.

"You may be young but it's never too early to learn!" She looked at him with her hooves on her large sides. "I suggest that you start by walking on your four feet. You will be slower, but you will also be steadier."

Grudgingly, Flame took her advice and fell onto all fours. At first, he tried putting his front feet out at the same time then following with his back two. Not having enough balance for the feat, he once again fell onto his face. "Move you damn legs, move!" he cursed.

Miltank shook her head, waving a finger as she did. "Tut, tut, you need to watch your mouth little man, otherwise I might sit on you." Eyeing her considerably well fed bulk, he reluctantly guarded his tongue.

After a few more failed attempts, and more than a few tips from Miltank, he slowly padded towards Claire. Her face lit up as he put on foot in front of the other, first one of the front, then one of the back, and then the opposite legs. He got to Claire at almost a jog and surprising her, and himself, he bunched his back legs and jumped into her open arms. "Good job, Flame! You did it." She yelled, rubbing his head.

He yelled with her. "You bet you're a-"he began, but stopped at Miltank's expression. "Uh, your butt I did, I mean." He relaxed as the pink cow nodded her head.

**Okay, how was that? I made up the hot milk part myself, just thought it would make sense. I still need the Pokemon OC's.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dreamy Visitor

**I hope that I recieve some OC's soon. If that is the case then I'll be able to think farther ahead. Right now we shall just continue where I left off.**

Chapter 4: A Dreamy Visitor

Claire was _way_ excited. Time had passed and Flame now had no need of hot milk. The fire inside him now warmed up anything that he ingested, even if it was ice. Of course, he was still pretty sweet on the milk. "Yo, Claire I didn't know if you knew this but training is hard fucking work!" Flame yelled up at his sister, hoping she would get the message. He had discovered that anytime he did this one of two things would happen. She would pick him up and pet him, thinking he wanted attention; if he kept screaming she would eventually figure out that he wanted food. Being her normal self, oblivious in his mind, she picked him up and sat him on her lap. "What you want little guy, you want attention?"

Flame sighed. "My stomach wants attention, is more like it." He grumbled, rubbing his empty stomach. It didn't grumble back and Claire took the gesture to mean something else.

"Oh, you want to play?" she reached for his soft underbelly and began to tickle him.

"No, I don't want to play I want some- oh, hey, what you doing? Stop that! Ha, ha-ha, no I'm hung-oh hoho!" Claire laughed as he squirmed trying in vain to get away from her.

Fiona walked in and smiled as she watched Claire and Flame play around. _Claire really needed something like this to take her mind off Michael._ She sighed as she thought about her son. She allowed herself a moment of grief then went back to the task at hand. A mother's work is never done. She set her face with a smile and sat down beside them. "Having fun, guys?" she said, rubbing Flame's back.

Flame was about to retort until she started to rub his back. "Yeah, Clueless here won't" he stopped as she ran her hand on his back, lightly scratching it as she did so. Flame shut is mouth and plopped into her lap. "Never mind, don't stop." When he was a human he dreaded the times that his mom would hug him or ruffle his hair in front of his Pokémon. He always thought they were laughing at him but now he was pretty sure they were just hoping for the same treatment. This was _awesome._

Claire nodded as Flame enjoyed the attention. "Yeah, this little guy just can't stand to be forgotten for one minute."

Fiona nodded in agreement. "Babies need constant attention and you should put their needs before your own." Claire inclined her head at her mom, appreciating the advice.

Her mom sighed, as did Flame in her lap. "Speaking of your needs, you're going to have to start packing if you want to leave by tomorrow." She grinned as Claire sat up and stared at her.

"You mean I can finally get going?" she asked, hardly believing her ears.

Her mom nodded at her wide-eyed expression. "Yep, there are plenty of things that you will need to get ready if you plan on being a trainer." Most kids went to a school to learn the basics of being a trainer. Michael had been at the top of his class and had taught Claire all she needed to know. In turn, this meant that they saved money by not sending her to school and that Claire was already well ahead of most kids her age.

Claire jumped into the air, scooping Flame up from his spot, and bounced up and down yelling with joy. Flame was a bit miffed.

"Yeah, just when I get comfy you have to ruin it, thanks!" he would have said more but the constant jumping was getting to him. "If I had already had my milk I think I'd be giving it back to you by now." He said, putting a paw to his mouth.

Claire could barely go to sleep knowing that she would be starting her journey the very next morning. Instead of his usual bed, a box, Flame was cuddling up in Claire's bed tonight. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight, I'm so excited Flame." She whispered to him.

He grunted. "I don't know if **I'm** gonna sleep tonight with you yammering in my ear." He had been training for a month and today was no exception. He also had his nightly bottle of milk and that combined with the training had pretty much tuckered him out.

She was quiet for a moment as she looked down at him. She patted his head lightly and smiled. Putting her head on her pillow she looked at her dresser. On top of it was a picture of Michael. The smile died on her face and a frown replaced it. "Do you think Michael would be proud of me, Flame?" she asked him softly.

Flame followed her gaze to the picture and sighed. It was a picture of him and he had Claire on his shoulders, they were both laughing. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking how that would work now and chuckled a bit. "If I can talk about myself from the third person, then yes Claire, Michael would be proud of you."

Clair drifted to sleep as the night wore on. Sensing that she was out, Flame stood up and sighed. He looked at the picture and felt a twinge of sadness. "I will never be able to be her big brother; to be there when she needs someone to cheer her up, or to help her go to sleep at night, and protect her from all harm." His eyes watered as he thought about her fate. He eventually fell asleep and began to dream of better times.

He was just getting to what it would be like if he could have given the egg to her himself when he was rudely interrupted. "Hey, whatcha doing thinking of what couldn't be eh?" he jumped and saw Mew in his dream. Everything else seemed frozen in time.

"Hey I can dream about whatever I want and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to dream about some fucking magical mouse!" Said mouse looked at him quizzically and began to chuckle.

"Oh, that's so sweet; you sure are a lady charmer Flame!" she laughed some more and he thought her heard something about Mickey Mouse.

"What the hell do you want, fur ball?" he asked.

Mew stopped laughing and looked at him seriously for a moment. "For starters, you're more of a fur ball than I am and more of a mouse. Secondly, I came here to put you at ease."

It was Flame's turn to look quizzical. "How so?"

Mew began to list things off, counting on her fingers. "One, you can still be there for her, you are still here right?" Flame nodded reluctantly.

"Second, didn't you just help her go to sleep at night or did I miss something?" Again, Flame nodded.

"Finally, you are a fucking Pokémon! If you can't protect her now then I never should have bothered with helping you in the first place!"

Flame was stumped by Mew's logic and had to admit that she was right. If he hadn't been reborn then besides not being able to see her again; he would have no chance whatsoever to do what a brother, or a Pokémon, could do for her. "I don't like to admit it, but your right Mew." He said quietly.

The legendary did a few flips before finally resting upside down. "Of course I'm right! You think I would do this if I was wrong?" Flame stared at her with a raised eyebrow (though he really didn't have any, other Pokémon get the look).

Mew flipped over again and put a paw on her chin. "Maybe your right about that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, night night!" she blinked and he passed out.

******Sorry that this was a short chapter but this is where I stopped. Make sure you send your OC's in! Otherwise it's going to take a while to get this story rolling. **


End file.
